kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kotaro Minami ( RX )
Kamen Rider Black RX (仮面ライダーBLACK RX Kamen Raidā Burakku Āru Ekkusu?) is the primary and eponymous protagonist in the 1988-1989 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Black RX. Black RX is the evolved form of Kamen Rider Black. He is the first Kamen Rider to switch into different forms. Since then, form switching has been used in various Heisei period Rider Series. Tetsuo Kurata reprised his role as Kotaro Minami. Fictional character biography After defeating Gorgom, Kotaro Minami found himself homeless until the Sahara family embraced him into their family. With their connections, he found employment as a helicopter pilot for their family business, and began to build a new life for himself. But five years later, Kotaro was abducted into the interstellar mothership of the Crisis Empire. Knowledgeable of his identity as Kamen Rider Black, the organization attempted to offer him to join them. Kotaro refused so they had him jettisoned into space after leaving him incapacitated and his Kingstone damaged, floating aimlessly through space. However, the sun's radiation altered his Kingstone as he miraculously survived entry into Earth's atmosphere. Upon his rebirth, Kotaro learned he had evolved into Kamen Rider Black RX. With his new powers and vehicles, he battled the Crisis Empire and thwarted their plans to take over Earth. When Hitomi is kidnapped by Maribaron to assume the identity of the Crisis Empire's only living heir, Kotaro uses Deathgaron to enter the Desert of Death after them. By the time he finds Hitomi, Kotaro falls into a trap set up by Maribaron to do away with him and Deathgaron. When it looked as if Death Gron had actually killed Hitomi, RX was in a state of sorrow and sadness over the death of Hitomi invokes a new power, RoboRider. Using his power, RoboRider fatally wounds Deathgaron before learning that the Hitomi killed was a fake and the real one is being taken to the Miraculous Valley. On his way, he meets Joe the Haze who is under the control of Nexticker, freeing him before they and Shigeru are captured by Maribaron and the Princess Karuoriya. It was after they break free that Kotaro realizes the princess is Hitomi, who was abducted to replace the real princess who died and was force grown by the nearby waterfall. When he attempts to restore Hitomi memory, Kotaro is forced to surrender when the Triplon captured Shigeru and Joe. Kotaro was then placed into a room for a hole designed to counter his abilities as both RX and RoboRider for a slow painful death. His rage to save those he loves invokes another new form, Bio Rider. After killing Triplon, with Shigeru's help, Kotaros in having Hitomi regain his memory as she and the others are return to their original ages by the people who originally resided in the valley. With only Joe and Shigeru knowing his identity, Kotaro returns to Earth. During the middle of the series, Shadow Moon mysteriously returns to seek revenge against him, shortly after, Shadowmoon was finally defeated when RX thrusted the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's Kingstone, effectively turning him good shortly before he died and finally reverting to Nobuhiko. In the finale, he was helped by the 10 veteran Kamen Riders to destroy the Crisis Empire. Kamen Rider Black RX Kamen Rider Black RX was the first Kamen Rider to have multiple forms: Robo Rider and Bio Rider. The concept of "multiple form changing" Riders would be repeated throughout the Heisei Kamen Rider series. Form changing is best described as alternating back and forth between forms to adjust to different situations. In his base form, Black RX is a photosynthetic warrior as well as the evolved form of Black using the sun as his main energy source. When Kotaro becomes RX, he says, "I am the Child of the Sun! Kamen Rider Black RX!" (俺は太陽の子！仮面ライダーBLACK RX Ore wa Taiyō no Ko! Kamen Raidā Burakku Āru Ekkusu?). While in this form, Black RX uses his Macro Eye to detect his opponents' weaknesses, hidden objects, or people behind any obstacles. His signature weapon is the Revolcane sword and can perform his Rider Kick the RX Kick (RXキック Āru Ekkusu Kikku?) dropkick. RoboRider RoboRider (ロボライダー Robo Raidā?), known as the Prince of Sadness and Prince of Flames, is RX's armored form manifested through sorrow for the love of humanity. In this form, RX's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and orange coloring as his insign becomes a "R2" and his Sunriser resembles a gearbox. Though lacking agility and speed, Robo Rider makes it up in not only enhanced strength and defense but his Robo Form (ロボフォーム Robo Fōmu?) skin allows him to absorb heat energy to utilize. His signature weapon is the Vortech Shooter pistol and can perform the Robo Punch (ロボパンチ Robo Panchi?). BioRider BioRider (バイオライダー Baio Raidā?), known as the Nature Prince and Prince of Anger, is RX's highspeed form manifested through rage. In this form, RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over with his insigna changed to R3 and his Sunriser belt resembles a single Kingstone belt. Though having a weaker defense, Bio Rider makes it up with enhanced speed and the ability to transform into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process. His weapon is the unbreakable sword, Bio Blade and can perform the Bio Attack (バイオアタック Baio Atakku?) Equipment Sunriser The Sunriser (サンライザー Sanraisā?) is RX's transformation belt that is actually the King Stone. The King Stone was split in half in response to Black's evolution, able to communicate to him telepathically and use sunlight to power RX up. That factor places RX at a disadvantage while in an area devoid of sunlight. The Sunriser also allows for Form Change, changing its design to suit the form. Revolcane The Revolcane (リボルケイン Riborukien?) is Black RX's sword comes out from his Sunriser belt and it is a light saber mode that executes the Revolcrash (リボルクラッシュ Riboru Kurasshu?) finishing attack, sending unlimited energy to the enemy. Vortech Shooter RoboRider's signature weapon is the Vortech Shooter (ボルティックシューター Borutikku Shūtā?) pistol that is formed from the right side of his body. It can shoot a powerful solar blast that can destroy an enemy in one blow in the Hard Shot (ハードショット Hādo Shotto?) attack. As it is powered by sunlight, this gun ranges limitless and never misses the target. Bio Blade BioRider's signature weapon is the Bio Blade (バイオブレード Baio Burēdo?), formed from the left side of his body. Like the Revolcane, the Bio Blade also has a light saber mode that can slash his enemy in one blow in his Spark Cutter (スパークカッター Spāku Kattā?) attack. Rider Machines Black RX's motorcycles were made by Suzuki, makers of every Kamen Rider motorcycle from 1971 to 2000. Acrobatter Acrobatter (アクロバッター Akurobattā?) is the revived version of Black's old motorcycle, the Battle Hopper in response to Black's transformation to RX. It is now capable of speaking coherent Japanese, and often has conversations with Kotaro. Powered by sunlight, Arcobatter can execute the Acrobatic Burn (アクロバットバーン Akurobatto Bān?) attack. Whenever RX transforms into any of his two other forms, it does the same: Becoming the high speed Roboizer (ロボイザー Roboizā?) for RoboRider with two Vulcan Gun (バルカン砲 Barukan Hou?) blasters mounted at its rear and the Mach Jabber (マックジャバー Makku Jabā?) for BioRider. Rideron Rideron (ライドロン Raidoron?) is a high-speed car created by Kotaro based on the blue prints provided by Proff. Walter of one of the colonies the Crisis Empire set up. Though immobile it first, Kotaro brought Rideron into the cave of the Whale Mutant where he was brought back to life in Kamen Rider Black. Able to reach speeds up to 1500 km, Rideron can travel over land and sea. It is highly intelligent, similar to Acrobatter. It has two mandibles that can extend from the front to do break-ins or ramming enemies. Rideron was built by Mazda, an automobile company in Japan. Kamen Rider Black RX is the only Shōwa Kamen Rider to have a car in his arsenal. Category:Riders